


Spotted Angel

by SporadicReader



Series: Good Omens - Mafia [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate universe - Mafia, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), BDSM, Biting, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Daddy Kink, Dark Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Handcuffs, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia Boss Aziraphale, Non-Consensual Spanking, Painful Sex, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SporadicReader/pseuds/SporadicReader
Summary: "I like your temper - to think that you're in control here is pretty stupid though."How dare he?!, Crowley thinks and feels anger rising inside him. "And what do you want from me?""Oh, my dear, that's actually quite simple. Because you're the one who is responsible that my deal is off, you owe me a lot of money - and you will work your debt off, sweetheart", Aziraphale adds, letting his eyes run over Crowley's body. H-He doesn't mean..."I-I won't allow you to use me like that," he growls.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens - Mafia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163942
Comments: 19
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you like the first chapter! This fanfic is kinda the quite opposite to my other Good Omens mafia story because we have a Dark!Aziraphale in this fanfic. I‘ll still update Broken Blade too! :)

Anthony J. Crowley sits in a well attended club, taking another sip of his Scotch and recognizes that he has lost track of how many glasses he already drank. But he doesn't care - after all, the alcohol helps him to forget the cruel world around him and even if it's just for a short moment. He doesn't have to prove anything to anyone or fake a smile - and he's so sick of it. Crowley is just so done with everything that is happening in his life. He's sick of all these people asking how he is feeling but they actually don't care. He's sick of telling them that he is okay even though it is obvious that he's not. He's sick of being the person who tries to keep everyone happy but often ends up feeling the loneliest. He's sick of everything. _Everything_. 

"Hey, can I buy you a drink, sugar?"

Crowley hears a male voice right next to him, interrupting his thoughts. "Thanks, but no", he murmurs without taking his gaze off of his glass. 

But the man doesn't give up so easily. "Come on, baby. Just one drink. You could tell me a little bit about you and after that, we could drive to my place and have some… fun", the man purrs with a seductive voice, laying his hand on Crowley's thigh. 

"I sad no, so fuck off and leave me alone", the redhead growls with an evil glance in his golden eyes. 

"I'm sure you'll like it if you just give me a chance to show you how good I can make you feel," he whispers without taking his hand off of Crowley's thigh and moving closer.

Crowley winces as he feels the man’s hot breath on his neck and how his hand moves higher and higher. And before the man is even capable of reacting to what just happens, Crowley slaps him hard in the face, causing him to tumble backwards with a choked scream as he hits the guy sitting next to him. "Are you crazy, you piece of shit?!", he yells at him and Crowley realizes that the collision spilled his drink right over his expensive-looking shirt.

"Shut your stupid mouth and don't cry like a bitch who has just ruined her favourite dress!", man growls and tries to calm himself down from the shock of Crowley's punch.

"You will regret speaking to me like that, you stupid ausshole!", he yells and Crowley immediately recognizes that the man who tried to flirt with him just made the biggest mistake of his life by using that choice of words as the other guy strikes forward, holding a knife in his hand. The man desperately tries to dodge, but he has no chance to get away in his drunk state and the redhead chokes on his Scotch as the knife stabs him right in the chest, causing him to collapse in front of his eyes. 

_T-That can't be possible_ , Crowley thinks, taking a step back. And another. And another until he starts running out of the club, feeling his heart racing in his chest as he runs to his apartment without looking back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crowley is lying in his bed after throwing up because of the shock and the huge amounts of alcohol. _Fuck, how could that happen?_ , he thinks, staring at the black ceiling. _How could this happen?!_

He shouldn't have run away... after all, it was him who brought this intrusive man into this position because he slapped him in the face. "But he touched me even after I told him to stop and he shouldn't have insulted that guy like that," Crowley says to himself without feeling better. If he hadn't insulted that other guy, he wouldn't have stabbed him with a knife, so it’s actually his -

But Crowley can't finish his thought because, in the next moment, a hand presses a wet cloth over his mouth and the world turns dark around him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Crowley slowly wakes up, he feels a slight throb in his head, trying to massage his temple. That’s when he recognizes that his wrists are tied to a chair. _Fuck! Why am I tied to a chair?!_ He tries to loosen the tight ropes, but realizes that they are too tight, cutting into his flesh.

"Fuck!", the redhead curses loudly, still trying to free himself. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Suddenly, a door opens with a loud noise and a blond man enters the room, accompanied by two other men.

"Anthony J. Crowley, born January 10th in 1995 in Oxford, 26 years old. You have no contact with your parents and you're currently living in London. I'm right, eh?"

The blond's voice breaks the silence and echoes through the room as Crowley holds his breath for a moment as he hears that this man knows so many personal information about him. "What the fuck do you want from me?!", he growls instead. "Let me go or are you a fan of sick bondage games, you bastard?!"

The blond chuckles darkly. "Oh, my dear ... if only you knew. But that's not the point tonight. Aren't you wondering why you are here?"

But Crowley doesn't even think about answering him. "Fuck off and let me go!"

"Aw, it's so adorable that you think that you're the one who’s in control here, my dear," the blond says, walking closer and grabbing the redhead's chin firmly with his hand. "I am Aziraphale Fell, leader of the _Angels_ , and the reason you're here tonight is that I lost a lot of money because of you ... a very large amount of money actually." _What? What the hell is he talking about?_

Crowley looks him deeply into his blue eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The blond - Aziraphale - chuckles again as his hand grabs his chin tighter, moving his head carefully to the side. "The man you’ve met in the club this night and whose death you are responsible for, was supposed to close a very important deal tonight. It was about a worth of several million pounds and thanks to you, that deal is off now."

_T-That can’t be true!_ , Crowley thinks panically. _It's just a dream and I wake up any moment!_

"I-I didn't kill him," the redhead stammers. "There was another man in the club and he..."

"He’s useless to me", Aziraphale interrupts him. "That idiot is way too stupid and addicted to alcohol and drugs. Besides, you're a way more beautiful sight, my dear."

After hearing that, Crowley tries to bite his fingers. One of the men who came inside with Aziraphale steps forward and his dark brown eyes narrow to slits.

"It's okay, Hastur", the blond says without taking his gaze off of Crowley. "I like your temper. To think that you're in control here, is pretty stupid though."

_How dare he?_!, Crowley thinks and feels the anger rises inside of him, but bites his tongue.

"And what do you want from me?"

"Oh, my dear, that’s actually quite simple. Because you’re the one who is responsible that my deal is off, you owe me a lot of money. And you will work your debt off," Aziraphale adds, letting his eyes wander over Crowley's body. _H-He doesn't mean_ ...

"I-I won't allow you to use me like that," he growls, trying to make his voice sound firm, but fails miserably.

Aziraphale only chuckles. "Don't worry, my dear. I will only touch you if you want me to. But who knows… maybe you’ll even start to beg me to do very soon. You will work off your debt by joining my mafia group and working for me."

"What if I refuse? I could just run away."

"Trust me when I'm telling you that you don't want that. Disobedience and betrayal are punished hard in our circles. But when it comes to you, I could start by putting you over my knee and teaching you obedience in this way. Just like a cute little pet... "

"Stop it! Stop it right now!", Crowley interrupts him and tries to kick him in the stomach, but without success.

"I think we're going to have a lot of fun, my dear. But don't forget," he whispers, leaning forward to make sure that only Crowley is capable of hearing what he's saying. "I'm in control here. And if I were you, I would ensure to not make me angry, baby. You can be grateful that I allow you to pay off your debt in this way. I could also chain you to my bed and keep you as my pet. I hold your life in my hand now, and I can make every single day of it pretty uncomfortable for you."

** TBC **


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley stands in the shower and just lets the hot water running down his face. It's been two weeks since Aziraphale brought him here and, to his surprise, the redhead has hardly seen him in this time. The mafioso simply told him that he should speak to Hastur or Ligur if he needs something and after that, Crowley has only seen him during dinner when he insisted that Crowley should eat with them instead of just eating alone in his room.

As Aziraphale told him that he has to work for him from now on to pay off his debt, Crowley thought that he has to do some kind of businesses right away, but nothing has happened so far - and that is exactly what makes him sick to his stomach. Even though he has everything he needs in this mansion and Aziraphale even gave him a large room, Crowley doesn't know whether he is a prisoner or if he has the liberty of coming and going like he wants to. After all the things Aziraphale said the night he has met him, the redhead doesn't dare to try the mafioso's patience by simply walking through the city without telling anyone where he goes.

He can't even imagine how he's supposed to pay off his debt... or how long it will take. Aziraphale spoke about several million pounds; how is he supposed to pay off this huge amount of money?

However, Crowley is more than relieved that the blond didn't make advances to him like in the first night. _But when it comes to you, I could start by putting you over my knee and teaching you obedience in this way._ The way he talked to him... it was just like Aziraphale thinks he owns Crowley. _That's probably what he even believes_ , Crowley thinks and bites his lip.

The redhead has to admit that Aziraphale doesn't look bad and there is something about him that fascinates him without even wanting it. But Crowley is aware of the fact that if he gets involved with the blond, it ends up with a broken heart or he would lose everything and even himself. And he won't let it happen that he's going to lose himself just because of a stupid mafioso who probably just wants his body.

Crowley forces himself to stop thinking about Aziraphale as he turns off the water and puts on a black bathrobe. Right after Hastur and Ligur brought him here, Aziraphale bought him more clothes than he could ever wear and the redhead quickly noticed that many of them bring out his slim figure particularly well and he knows that this is exactly Aziraphale‘s intention. Crowley bites his tongue as his thoughts wander back to the mafioso and reaches for the doorknob to open the door of the bathroom.

"Fuck!", he curses loudly, gasping in shock and surprise as he sees Aziraphale sitting on the expensive leather couch in his room.

"You have a pretty filthy mouth, my dear. Maybe I should take care of it and wash it out for you with soap", Aziraphale purrs, letting his blue eyes slowly wander over Crowley's body, causing him to pull the bathrobe closer around his body.

"I have to admit, the clothes I got you really suit you. If you want to, we could go shopping and you show me what your… fashion sense looks like. Maybe we even find some pieces we both like."

_This little ...,_ Crowley thinks but tries to calm himself down. "You're right, I really should go shopping - but alone. The stuff you got me makes me look like a cheap whore," he replies.

"I wouldn't say cheap...", Aziraphale murmurs, slowly standing up from the sofa and adjusting his coat.

_ Calm down, Crowley, calm down… he's just trying to provoke you.  _ "How did you even get in here?", Crowley growls without looking at the blond as he takes a towel from his closet to dry his hair.

Aziraphale snorts mockingly. "This is my mansion, so I can go where I want - I can _do_ what I want."

"You sound like a fucking spoiled brat who doesn't get a new toy or something like that… you're just pathetic. Go play with your toys and leave me alone", Crowley murmurs and before he even realizes it, the blond suddenly stands behind him and grabs his wrist, pushing him down a table.

"You know, I admire a lot of your character traits like your temper or your courage, but something I hate more than anything is disrespect", Aziraphale whispers above him and Crowley feels his hot breath on his neck as the blond bends forward.

"G-Get the fuck away from me, you bastard!", Crowley spits, trying to kick the mafioso off of him.

"Ah, ah, ah... such rude behavior, my dear. I have to admit that it’s pretty adorable that you still trying to give me orders", he purrs into his ear, licking at his earlobe. "But you still know what I told you about disobedience, eh? I know so many ways about how I could punish you for your rude behaviour."

Crowley winces as he feels the mafioso's hands on his waist. "Y-You said you wouldn’t touch m-me if I don't want to."

Aziraphale chuckles above him. "That's right, my dear, but I didn't mean it when it comes to punishments. Maybe after a little bit of spanking, you'll find it easier to behave. Or... ", he says, still running his hands over Crowley's hips, "you just tell me that you're sorry."

T-This fucking asshole!, the redhead thinks, still trying to kick him with his legs. "Fuck you!"

"I don't think that's the proper way to say sorry, sweetheart. It doesn't bother me to continue though...", Aziraphale whispers, still pressing Crowley down on the table.

"I-I won't let you s-spank me, you fucking asshole!"

Aziraphale only chuckles. "I would love to see you trying to stop me... but I can't deny that it turns me on so much that you believe you're capable of controlling this situation, baby. But what do you think of apologizing now?"

Crowley can't believe what he's got in such a situation. "Fuck off! Do what you have to do and then _fuck off!_ "

"Wrong answer, my dear", Aziraphale purrs and slowly pulls Crowley's bathrobe up, causing the redhead to wince as he feels the cold air on his skin. With that, Aziraphale raises his left arm, giving Crowley a light but calculated smack right on ass cheek, making him gasp in shock. 

The redhead refuses to let out any words or noises to ensure that he wouldn't give the mafioso the pleasure of seeing how he gives in. He feels how his skin as aching and can't get rid of the feeling of nothing but humiliation that courses through him as Aziraphale slaps him again. "Would you like to say something, my dear?"

But Crowley remains silent, still trying to kick his legs in a poor attempt to break free which turns out to be pointless and only makes him recognize that he's not strong enough to fight back.

Aziraphale starts increasing his slaps with intensity and this time, Crowley can't stop himself from whimpering and yelping. It's not the pain that bothers him, but the redhead can't handle the feeling of humiliation anymore - it's just too much and he knows that Aziraphale is pretty aware of that. He bites hard on his lip as he slowly whispers: "I'm… sorry."

"Aw, you see? That wasn't so hard... and for what are you sorry, sweetheart?"

I'm going to kill him!, Crowley thinks furiously but swallows his anger. "I'm sorry for... for being rude to you."

"Excellent. Daddy is so proud of you, baby."

And in fact, Crowley feels how the mafioso gets off of him in the next moment and lets go of his wrist. The redhead is pretty sure that he will have bruises on his wrist tomorrow and glares at Aziraphale.

"I really like your eyes, darling. They’re so special - just like you", the blond purrs, seeing how Crowley only adjusts his bathrobe and angrily ignores him.

"But we've played enough for now; after all, the mafia business doesn't run by itself, eh?"

"W-What do you mean by that?"

"One of my business partners or rather a rival leader of another mafia group is here", Aziraphale replies. "We're going to talk about a deal and since he has brought some of his people with him, you will joining this meeting as well since you're my newest… member."

_Why does he act like nothing has happened?!_ , Crowley thinks angrily, but swallows his anger again. "And what if I don't want to join that... meeting?"

Aziraphale chuckles. "That wasn’t a question, darling. When the deal is closed tonight, you will work with me to fulfil it to start paying off your debt. It's gonna be your first job here." His blue eyes glowing dangerously as he adds: "And you don't want to be disobedient again, eh?"

** TBC **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Aaaaand who do you guys think is Aziraphale’s 'business partner'? ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Crowley slowly buttons his black shirt, looking at the mirror seeing how his cheek has slightly turned red from the way Aziraphale pushed him onto the table. The redhead doesn't know what makes him more angry: that the mafioso even dared to do this or that he wasn't strong enough to fight back. 

Crowley bites his lip, ignoring the aching pain in the skin of his ass, as he slowly puts on his sunglasses and looks in the mirror one last time. _I don't care if this bastard has to wait for me when he wants me to join that fucking meeting_ , the redhead mockingly thinks and slowly walks towards the door. He doesn’t care at all what the mafioso is going to think about him taking so long as he closes the door behind him and slowly walks down the stairs just like he has all time in the world. 

As Crowley reaches the entrance hall, he already sees Aziraphale in the living room, sitting at the table with Hastur and Ligur, and with a tall, brown-haired man.

"Ah, finally Crowley. It took you long enough to come here", Aziraphale says and the redhead can hear slight anger in his voice, but he doesn't care.

"Maybe next time you should just let me get dressed after I've showered. In that case, it won't take me so long to… take care the mess you left behind", Crowley replies without taking a seat next to Aziraphale.

Hastur coughs embarrassed, but the blond only chuckles. "He’s adorable, eh? He just doesn't know when it’s time to shut up", Aziraphale says, glancing at Crowley. "Anyway, Gabriel, may I introduce you to my newest member? This is Anthony J. Crowley. Crowley, this is Gabriel, a longtime… business partner of me."

Crowley fixes his gaze on the brown-haired man in front of him and can say right away that he can't trust this guy.

"Aziraphale didn't mention your beauty, Anthony. But he always had a knack forfinding handsome men", Gabriel purrs, taking a sip of his scotch.

_What the hell is wrong with him?!_ , Crowley thinks, but stoping himself from making a snippy comment. "It seems so. And it's just Crowley", he mumbles and can't look away from Gabriel‘s eyes; he's not sure if they're blue, purple, or just gray.

"Don't you want to sit down, my dear? It's rude to just stand there... and you don't want to be rude, eh?"

Crowley winces as he hears these words, feeling the stinging pain on his skin. "No, of course not, _angel_ ", the redhead murmurs and tries to take a seat next to Aziraphale, desperately trying to stop himself from gasping as he feels his skin aching. He sees the blond staring at him concentrated, but Crowley just keeps his golden eyes on the table. If you're going to play in my head, I'm going to play in yours, you bastard.

"Aziraphale, please don't tell me that you already fucked him just after two weaks", Gabriel says with an amused grin as he notices how Crowley grimaces in pain as he slowly sits down on the chair. "But I would totally understand it... he looks absolutely stunning."

_Okay, this guy is absolutely crazy_ , Crowley thinks and before Aziraphale is capable of answering his question, the redhead quickly replies: "I just fell down the stairs; I'm just such a klutz. It's probably not very smart to walk through the house when you're drunk. "

Gabriel just chuckles like he smelled the Crowley's lie. "Then you shouldn't drink so much alcohol, sweetheart. But if you like it that much, I could invite you to my home for a drink."

Crowley swallows his anger before answering: "Thanks, but no. I'm not interested in a relationship right now." As the redhead sees the dangerous glance in Gabriel's eyes, he suddenly realizes that the brown-haired man isn't even looking for a long-term relationship - he just wants to have fun with him.

"Didn't you actually want to talk to me about some… business, Gabriel?" Aziraphale says, making Gabriel turn his gaze off of Crowley who exhales in relief. The redhead could swear to hear something like jealousy in the voice of the mafioso.

"That's right, Aziraphale. One of my drug deliveries will be ready next week and I need someone to transport it. And since you're the best man for this job, I thought about asking if you're interested."

Crowley can't believe how normal both of them are talking about drug delivery; just like it is the most normal thing in the world and Aziraphale was just supposed to pick up some candy.

"How much?", the blond murmurs and Crowley notices how he is thinking hard, but still looking relaxed and not surprised.

"Four tons."

_Four tons?! T-That can't be true_! Crowley can't believe that Gabriel actually said 4 tons. _How is that possible?!_

"That's no problem", Aziraphale replies without taking his blue eyes off of Gabriel. "When shall the transport takes place?"

Gabriel smirks as he recognizes that Aziraphale agrees. "Next week. Mexico. You will fly over there with your people and make sure that these idiots don't screw it up, causing the whole deal goes up in the end."

"Mexico sounds good, doesn't it, Crowley?", Aziraphale asks, putting an arm around Crowley's shoulder. The redhead can't stop himself from flinching, cursing the blond in his mind. 

"I don't like warm places," he replies, trying to wriggle out of Aziraphale's grip.

Gabriel lets his eyes wander over Crowley’s body and the black shirt he’s wearing. "Then maybe you shouldn't take black clothes with you."

"It doesn't bother me if he doesn't take any clothes with him at all", Aziraphale purrs right next to Crowely's ear, making him gasp as he feels his hot breath on his skin.

"Maybe I should buy a flight ticket too... this trip seems to be interesting", Gabriel says without taking his eyes of Crowley.

"You can just have my flight ticket and I'll stay here", the redhead murmurs and no longer pays attention to the way he's speaking as he looks Gabriel straight in the eyes. 

Aziraphale pulls Crowley closer to him "Ah, ah, ah ... you can't do that, my dear. You have to start paying off your debt after all".

"So, that's why he's here. I've recognized right from the beginning that he didn't join your group voluntarily", Gabriel says, leaning forward. "What do you think of me paying of your debt, Anthony, and then you just join my group? I will surely find use for you..."

_ Who does this guy think he is?! What makes him believe that he can buy me like a cheap whore?! _

"That's out of question, Gabriel. I really appreciate Crowley's company... and besides, I don't like sharing what is mine," Aziraphale says seriously, taking a sip of his scotch. "But when you already starting to talk about money, we should also talk about the price for the… business in Mexico."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Aziraphale and Gabriel talked about the business and the price, Crowley was more than relieved when the brown-haired man finally left the mansion.

Now, he is still sitting at the giant table in the living room, drinking Aziraphale's scotch as the blond sits across from him this time.  "Angel?", he just asks, starring right into Crowley’s golden eyes.

The redhead blinked in confusion and wonders for a moment what the mafioso means, but then looks back on the table. "Gabriel is just a disgusting guy, so I let him believe that I am interested in you, ensuring that he leaves me alone. That doesn't mean that I'm actually interested in you," Crowley adds hastily.

Aziraphale chuckles. "Aw, you're hurting my feelings. Do you really think I look like an angel?"

Crowley takes the last sip of his scotch and stands up to go back to his room. "Yeah, maybe. But don't think that I'm not aware of the fact that even angels who smile innocently end up being turned into demons", Crowley says, barely turning his head around to look into Aziraphale's blue eyes, "and fall down to the depths of hell."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bring me any information you can find about Anthony J. Crowley, Sandalphon", Gabriel says, smoking his cigarette. "I want to know everything - every little detail. Besides, try to find out if there's anything I can use to blackmail Aziraphale."

Sandalphon frowns in confusion. "O-Of course, boss, but may I ask why?"

Gabriel only chuckles darkly. "Aziraphale has something I want." _And I'll get it_ , the brown-haired man thinks as his mind wanders to Crowley again.

** TBC **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I‘ve googled so much about how to hold a knife properly that Google probably thinks that I wanna kill someone. xD

Crowley takes another sip of his scotch, sitting alone in his hotel room and being completely lost in thought. Even though they're already two daysin Mexico, he didn't think that they would start their… business today.

"Are you ready to go, my dear?", Aziraphale asks as he enters Crowley's hotel room without knocking.

"Don't you ever dare to tell me something about rudeness again, angel... you're walking into somebody's hotel room without knocking. I could have be completely naked."

Aziraphale has a dangerous glance in his blue eyes. "That wouldn't have bothered me at all, darling... quite the contrary."

Crowley rolls his eyes in annoyance, but stops himself from making a mocking comment.

"Besides, before we go, I wanted to know if you're a capable of using a knife properly, _Anthony_?"

Crowley desperately tries to swallow his anger - Aziraphale knows exactly that he hates being called 'Anthony'. "No, I don't know, angel", the redhead murmurs, keeping his golden eyes on the floor.

Aziraphale chuckles softly. "Well, well, well, my dear… that's something that you definitely have to learn when you start becoming a part of the mafia business." The blond pulls one of his knives out of his belt in a quick movement, giving it to Crowley as he balances his own knife on his index finger.

Crowley looks at the knife in his hand with a hatred look. "Is that really necessary?"

"Of course it is, darling", Aziraphale says, still playing with the knife in his left hand and Crowley can't stop himself from admiring how well-trained the blond holds the knife. "I insist that all of my members are capable of protecting themselves when it's necessary."

Aziraphale points at Crowley with his blade. "At the beginning, you have to decide how to hold the knife in your hand; just move it around a few times."

Because he doesn't want to upset the mafioso by behaving rebellious again, Crowley carefully holds the knife in his hand in many differentpositions and finally decides to hold the blade in a reverse grip.

Aziraphale's blue eyes sparkle with concentration. "Ah, you're holding your knife backwards. Interesting… only a few people do that."

As Crowley gets used to the weight of the knife in his hand, Aziraphale shows him the difference between attacking from above and from below. The redhead can't stop himself from blushing as the mafiso asks him to stand up, putting a hand on his hip to show him where he's supposed to stab. Crowley hopes Aziraphale doesn't notice his blushing, but recognizes that his prayers are not heard as the blonde's hand tightens on his hip and his blue eyes turning dark with lust.

"An attack from below is usually way more effective", Aziraphale explains and the redhead feels the warmth of his body as he presses against him. "If you stab from below, you have more strength and your enemy has no chance to get away."

"Thanks for these tips, angel… I could imagine that by myself. I have no experience when it comes to… actually stabbing someone", Crowley murmurs, trying to avoid eye contact with the mafioso.

Aziraphale only chuckles. "So, you want me to explain it more vividly, my dear? Alright, take off your shirt."

The redhead thinks that he must have misheard what the blond just said. _I-I shall take off my shirt ?! Does he want to stab me now?!_ "I will absolutely not undress myself in front of you if you stand one step away from me with a knife in your hand."

"You don't have to act like a virgin, sweetheart. Nothing is going to happen; I just want you to take of your shirt to show you where's the best spot to stab, that's all. And I won't repeat myself a third time", Aziraphale whispers into Crowley's ear and the redhead winces as he feels his hot breath on his skin. "You don't want to get… punished again, eh?"

_T-That fucking bastard_ , Crowley thinks furiously but starts to take off his shirt.

"Now, there's a good boy. Daddy just wants to show you how to protect yourself", Aziraphale purrs, still holding his hand on Crowley's hip.

The redhead angrily throws his black shirt in a corner of the hotel room and looks Aziraphale straight into his blue eyes. "Ah, ah, ah ... there's no need for such an angry look. You wanted me to... explain this more vividly. So, here," Aziraphale says, pointing on Crowley's sternum, "is where you aim when your enemy stands right in front of you. The knife stabs directly in the heart and your enemy has no chance to fight back."

Crowley has to admit that the mafioso actually explains it more vividly now, but he can't stop himself from shuttering as he feels Aziraphale's fingers move over his skin. "You just have to be careful that you don't hit the breastbone… otherwise, your knife will just get stuck there and your enemy is still capable of attacking you", the mafioso explains, letting his fingers wander over Crowley's chest and slightly touching one nipple. The redhead gasps in shock and desperately tries to hold back a moan as he presses his hand on his mouth.

Aziraphale clicks his tongue in amusement. "Aw, if I had known that you are so sensitive, I would have been more careful, my dear."

_Yeah, of course,_ Crowley thinks sarcastically and feels Aziraphale’s grip on his hip changing as he slowly moves behind the redhead. "When you stand behind your enemy, it's a little bit more complicated; it's not easy to hit a vital organ because of all the ribs", the mafioso says and Crowley can feel his hot breath on his neck as the blond presses closer against him.

_This bastard shamelessly takes advantage of the situation; he takes every chance to touch me,_ but Crowley bites his tongue before the words can leave his tongue.

"But if you do it right, you can get the knife past the ribs and hit the kidney; if you do, that's it for your enemy," Aziraphale continues, laying an arm around Crowley's hips and shows him how he would stab.

Even if the redhead tries to follow Aziraphale's words, he can hardly concentrate when he feels the warmth of the other one so close to his body and his hot breath on his neck the whole time. Crowley knows that Aziraphale uses this exercise not only to teach him how to use a knife, but also to get physically close to the redhead. 

He doesn't know why, but Aziraphale actually seems to like Crowley and the redhead is so close to just give in right now. Far too long, Crowley has built a wall around his heart, no longer allowing people to become a part of his life. This wall may protect him from pain by locking out any problems, but it doesn't let love and warmth in too.

And before Crowley is capable of getting rid of this feeling, he suddenly feels the urge to lean into Aziraphale's warmth and feel more of the mafioso's touch on his skin.

Aziraphale has also noticed that Crowley has clearly relaxed and slowly runs his hands over his waist, making the younger man gasp in surprise.

"A-Aziraphale...", he stammers and can't stop himself from blushing even more.

"Yes, my dear?", the mafioso purrs seductively in his ear and presses his body even closer to Crowley's. "Is there something you want?"

_Is… is there something I want?_ , the redhead asks himself confused, desperately trying to get rid of these feelings. _Yes, there is something._

Even though he doesn't know Aziraphale for a long time, he can't deny that the mafioso fascinated him right from the beginning. _Screw_ _it_ , Crowley decides, letting his knife drop on the floor and turns around so quickly that Aziraphale just falls down on the couch, allowing the redhead to sit on his lap.

Aziraphale chuckles amused and Crowley can't see any signs of surprise in his blue eyes. "You should be absolutely sure of what you want when you dare to tempt me like that, my dear."

"Oh, angel, I'm pretty sure I know _exactly_ what I want...", the younger man whispers and leans forward to bite in the mafioso's earlobe.

Within a second, Aziraphale grabs his chin, making him look straight in his eyes as he plants a passionate kiss on Crowley's lips. The redhead gasps in surprise, allowing the blond to get his tongue into his mouth while his hands move all over Crowley's body.

"I can see you are, sweetheart", Aziraphale purrs as he breaks their kiss just for a heartbeat.

Crowley moans as he feels Aziraphale's tongue playing with his again, pressing his body closer against the blond's. He is absolutely overwhelmed by the feeling of Aziraphale being so close to him and didn't feel that kind of warmth in his heart since ...

"There is nothing I would rather do now than continuing, my dear, but we have to go to our meeting with Murillo. He hates nothing more than tardiness," the mafioso says, sucking on the skin of Crowley's neck to leave bruises. "But the first thing I do when we get back is to rip your clothes off and put you in your place."

Crowley looks at him in faked disappointment. "What if I don't want to wait that long, angel?"

Aziraphale chuckles darkly. "Well, you have to be patient, darling. But I can tell you one thing: I won't let you out of the bed till you beg for mercy twice."

Crowley feels the prickle on his skin as he hears these words. "I'm looking forward to it, angel", he says and stands up after licking Aziraphale's ear for one last time.

"Be careful with what you're looking forward to, my dear. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

** TBC **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Crowley looks carefully over Aziraphale's shoulder without even understanding a word of what the blond and Murillo are talking about. He can feel Hastur staring at him from behind and the redhead knows that he is thinking about the bruise on his neck that Aziraphale left earlier. Even if he didn't dare to ask a question or make a comment, Crowley is pretty aware of the fact that Hastur is still thinking over and over again about how the bruise ended up on his neck.

"And the delivery will arrive at the airport at 6am?"

Aziraphale’s voice tears Crowley out of his thoughts and he tries to concentrate merely on the conversation between the two mafioso's.

"Yes. The pilots have already been bribed."

"You're sure that it will get there on time?", the redhead asks, speaking up for the first time since they came here. After they arrived at the building, they had to wait over an hour for Murillo to show up. He mentioned that he had to deal with other kind of businesses, but Crowley is convinced that the mafioso is just not good at being on time. "I mean, we had to wait for you and your people to show up here for more than an hour - punctuality doesn't seem to be your forte."

Aziraphale shoots a warning glance in Crowley's direction, but before the blond can say something, Murillo replies with an angry voice: "You better stay out of things you don't understand, brat. Besides, we were only a few minutes late."

Crowley snorts mockingly. "Pah, you were over an hour late. I hope you're not too stupid to read a clock... that would be a serious problem for the delivery."

"Who do you thing you are, you fucking brat?!", Murillo hisses angrily. "I'm gonna ..."

"I have to apologize for his behavior, Murillo. He's still a new member of my group and is just too stupid and young to understand how to behave properly", Aziraphale interrupts him, standing in front of Crowley. And before the redhead can say anything, Aziraphale turns around to him with an ice-cold look and Crowley immediately recognizes that he just crossed a line.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aziraphale throws Crowley into his hotel room and the younger man is hardly capable of not falling on the floor. The redhead doesn't even dare to think about the… promises the mafioso made earlier. 

"Are you aware," Aziraphale whispers dangerously, "of the fact that you could put us all in danger with what you're saying to other mafioso's? Do you want to start a gang war?!"

Crowley keeps his golden eyes on the floor and doesn't even dare to make a move. "I know that I crossed a line. I'm sorry, angel."

Aziraphale continues without mercy. "Well, well, well… at least, you know that. But do you also know that if another member of my group would dare to be that disrespectful, that such an act is just as bad as betrayal?"

"N-No, I didn't know that," Crowley whispers, feeling the color draining from his face.

"I know that you are not used to live in a mafia group. If you had only put me in danger with your actions, I would just forget it, but you put _everyone_ in danger with your behaviour."

Crowley holds his breath, but at the same time, he can't stop anger rising inside him as he hears the mafioso's words. Yes, he made a mistake but nothing has happened and it doesn't give Aziraphale the right to speak to him like that.

"Anyway", the blond says and Crowley can hear how he takes off his belt, causing him to freeze in shock. "Let's get it over with, my dear. You remember what I told you about betrayal and punishments, eh?"

_How could I forget that?_ , the younger man thinks angrily but he refuses to give Aziraphale the pleasure of showing him how deeply his words cut in his memories.

"I-I'm not quite sure what you're meaning, angel", he says instead and sees how the mafioso plays with the belt in his hand.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you know what I mean, sweetheart", Aziraphale whispers and Crowley immediately recognizes that the blond knows that he lied. "Kneel down in front of the bed and take off your pants."

Crowley looks at Aziraphale in disbelief and lets his gaze run over the belt in his hand.

"F-Fuck off! I won't do anything like that!", the redhead hisses, crawling onto the blond's giant bed to get some distance between them. "I told you that I'm sorry! I'll be more careful in the future and just keep my mouth shut!"

Aziraphale's blue eyes narrow to a slit. "That's the problem. Maybe you will do it again, without even being aware of what you are talking about. And the reason for this is that you lived a life in which your actions don't make a difference between life and death."

Crowley feels anger rising inside him. "And who just tore me out of my former life?! I never wanted to live a life like that, but you gave me no choice!"

But Aziraphale completely ignores this remark. "I think you don't recognize how serious the problem is, you..."

"I do understand it! And I'm sorry; I will never do something like that again!", Crowley interrupts him, grabbing the blanket tighter.

The mafioso stares at him for a long moment and sighs in exasperation. "All right. Then stand up so we can get it over with", he says, still holding the belt in his hand.

The redhead can't believe what Aziraphale just said. Everyone makes mistakes and he just can't... spank him every time he makes one! This thought doesn't allow him to get rid of the feeling of betrayal. A few hours ago, he was sitting on the blond's lap and thought he could trust him and now...

"I won't let you spank me... not again", Crowley spits, glancing at Aziraphale.

"You think you're capable of stoping me, sweetheart?", the mafioso whispers, taking a step closer to the bed. "Then let me make it clear to you once and for all: _you_ are not in charge here."

Crowley growls deeply. "Keep telling yourself that. I won't let you spank me again - I'll fight back."

"I suppose so, but that doesn't bother me... not all all", Aziraphale chuckles, starting to climb on the bed as well.

Crowley kicks him in the knee, but it doesn't do much damage without wearing shoes.

"If you stop fighting back, it'll be over quickly," the blond growls as Crowley tries to kick him again.

"Fuck you!", the younger man screams, spitting Aziraphale right in the face. "You're nothing more than a sadist; you're only doing this for your own sick pleasure!"

"Well, I didn't say I wouldn't enjoy it, eh?"

_T-This fucking bastard!_ , he thinks furiously and bites Aziraphale in the wrist as the mafioso tries to get Crowley's pants off. He cursed loudly as Crowley's teeth dig into his skin, but still doesn't let go of him. "Stop this nonsense! You act like this is happening every day. A bit of pain has never harmed anyone when it comes to internalizing something. I don't think you even know what real pain is."

_ A bit of pain?! How dare he to act like he knows that I don't know what real pain is?! _

"Shut up! _Shut_ _the fuck up!_ ", Crowley screams, desperately trying to kick Aziraphale off of him. "How dare you to say that I'm not in pain every day and don't know what pain even is?! You have _no_ idea what the fuck I am feeling! You have no idea what it feels like _drowning_ in your own freaking head! So shut the fuck up!"

To Crowley's surprise, Aziraphale lays the belt aside. "W-What do you mean by that?"

The redhead feels the anger taking control of him more and more. "What do I mean by that?! I mean that kind of feeling when you don't even _know_ what the fuck you're feeling! The feeling when you're staring at yourself in the mirror with tears streaming down your cheeks and you're begging yourself to just hold on an be strong! You don't recognize yourself anymore and your only relief is to sleep! I don't even remember what it's like to _not_ feel broken, so don't you _dare_ telling me that I don't know what real pain is!"

The redhead feels tears in his eyes, desperately fighting them back - he won't give Aziraphale the pleasure of seeing him cry. The mafioso slowly lets go of his wrists and Crowley can see compassion and understanding in his blue eyes. "Crowley... I'm sorry, I didn't know that you...

But the younger man doesn't let him finish his sentence. He takes advantage of Aziraphale letting go of his wrists by slapping the mafioso hard in the face. "I don't need your fucking compassion!"

Crowley sees how Aziraphale wipes off blood from his nose with his hand and the compassion he saw a second ago is gone as quickly as it came. "I understand you, but don't you dare to make me angry, baby. You wouldn't like the consequences of _that_ ", the mafioso slowly growls without taking his eyes of Crowley.

But the redhead doesn't even think of stoping now. He tries to slap Aziraphale again, but before he can hit him, he feels the blond plant an angry kiss on his lips. And without understanding what he's actually doing, Crowley kisses him back.

** TBC **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! And yes, in the next chapter, Crowley and Zira will pick up where this chapter left off. 😉


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly porn. Some more information about Crowley's past, but still mostly porn.

_ But the redhead doesn't even think of stoping now. He tries to slap Aziraphale again, but before he can hit him, he feels the blond planting an angry kiss on his lips. And without understanding what he's actually doing, Crowley kisses him back. _

"Let me just make you forget all of the pain, sweetheart. Doesn't it sound tempting to not feel the pain for a moment?" 

Crowley wants to answer him but chokes on his breath as Aziraphale bites him hard on his earlobe.

"I think you owe me an apology for slapping me in the face though, darling", Aziraphale purrs right next to Crowley's ear and the redhead shudders as he feels his hot breath on his neck.

_I_ am supposed to apologize for _slapping_ him in the face because he wanted to _spank_ me with a fucking _belt_?!

"F-Fuck you!"

Aziraphale chuckles darkly above him. "Oh no, my dear. _I_ am not the one getting fucked tonight", the mafioso whispers, sucking on the sensitive skin of Crowley's neck. "You can't even imagine the things I want to do to you... I want to see you squirming with pleasure beneath me, screaming my name and beg mefor mercy. And when I'm done with you, you won't be capable of standing up anymore."

"A-Aziraphale…!", Crowley whimpers, desperately trying to hold back a moan by covering his mouth with his trembling hand.

"Ah, ah, ah... none of that, sweetie. I want to hear you", Aziraphale whispers, holding the younger man by the hips to leave bruises. "You're so fucking beautiful, baby. Maybe I can make you come just from this. My fingers holding you in place while I talk dirty things right in your ear. That sounds good, eh?"

"O-Oh God!", Crowley says, hardly capable of holding back a moan as he hears the mafioso's words. _This guy is driving me crazy!_

"Yes, that's right. In this room, in this bed, _I_ am your God."

Those words just make Crowley's mind cloud with lust, a whine escapes his lips as he's bucking his hips up. "Fuck! Just hurry up and stop teasing me, angel!"

"No", the blond growls, biting his neck and licking at his collar bone. " _You_ won't give me orders, little one - you will do what _I_ tell you."

Crowley's golden eyes glancing dangerously. "The hell I'll do that, I...", he starts, feeling Aziraphale's hands tightens around his neck a moment later.

"Don't make me angry, baby. _You_ are not in control here", the mafioso growls through gritted teeth, starting sliding Crowley's jeans off and unbuttoning his own pants as well. "You're a needy little slut, eh? You want daddy to take care of you?"

When Aziraphale realizes that Crowley doesn't answer him, he bites his skin hard enough to leave more bruises, making the younger man gasp in surprise and pain. "Answer me!"

But Crowley doesn't even think of answering him. "Make me", he whispers instead, seeing that something changes in Aziraphale's blue eyes - they turned into a predatory look and Crowley wonders for just one moment if he just crossed a line again, fear flashing in his eyes.

"Goddamn right, you should be scared of me - you have no idea what I'm capable of... it seems you really need to learn your place, my dear", Aziraphale whispers dangerously calm. "And do you know where this place is? It's right on the floor, kneeling in front of me with my cock in your mouth."

Without realizing it, Crowley holds his breath, grabbing the blanket tighter in his trembling hands as he hears Aziraphale's words. A small part inside of him just wants to submit to the mafioso but the redhead refuses to give in. He looks the mafioso right into his blue eyes as he replies: "Never."

Aziraphale chuckles darkly. "We'll see about that, sweetheart. In a few minutes, you'll _beg_ me to put you in your place", he growls slowly, letting his hands run over Crowley's body.

The redhead quickly recognizes that Aziraphale is right as he starts writhing and painting under him when the mafioso started to slowly pump his hardening cock.

"A-Angel... I...!", Crowley moans as the blond's thumb circles around the tip of his cock, still refusing to beg him to touch him more.

Aziraphale gives him an extra hard squeeze as he looks him deep into his golden eyes. "Yes, my dear? Is there something you want?"

_I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me the whole night._ But Crowley doesn't want to show Aziraphale that he wants, _needs_ , him that much.

"Come on, honey. I'm sure you'll be such a good boy when I put you in your place."

"It seems that you forgot that I'm not just a submissive pet that you can train as you like", Crowley growls, but can't stoping himself from bucking his hips up again. With that, Aziraphale grabs a handful of Crowley's red hair, breathing right next to his ear. "Turn around and get on your knees. I just recognized that it seems to take a little more effort to put you in your place."

"But I...", Crowley starts, stoping himself as he feels Aziraphale's teeth on the pulse point of his neck. "No buts. If you act like a little brat, then I'll treat you like a brat. And now turn. Around. I won't repeat myself a third time."

The redhead shoots him a glare as he slowly turns around, noticing an excited sensation in his stomach at the some time as Aziraphale talks to him in such a dominant tone, burying his face into the warm pillow.

"Yeah, that's right, sweetheart. Just like that", Aziraphale purrs satisfied in Crowley's ear, leaning down and the younger man can feel his hot skin on his back. "I can't wait to fill you up, hearing you screaming my name. But I won't do anything like that till I hear you begging for it."

_Fucking bastard,_ Crowley thinks, but feeling how his self-control is slowly disappearing - he just feels attracted to Aziraphale, even though that, sometimes, he just wants to kill him. The mafioso slowly starts to let his fingers run over Crowley's buttocks and the younger man flinches as he feels his cold fingers touching his skin. Aziraphale's hand starts to move closer to the redhead's entrance, rubbing over the area and making Crowley shiver as he leans in to the touch.

"I knew right from the beginning that you are a needy, little slut... _my_ little slut", Aziraphale whispers, slowly pressing a finger inside Crowley. "And you are so fucking tight."

"A-Ah, angel... I-I...", Crowley breathes heavily as Aziraphale moves his finger back and forth, adding a second one to stretch him even more. The younger man tries to move his hips to get Aziraphale’s fingers deeper inside him, but the blond keeps him in place by holding his hips tightly with his other hand.

"Y-You're such a cruel person… I fucking hate you, angel", Crowley moans as he recognizes that the mafioso is just teasing him, wanting him to beg for more - and Crowley knows that he won't last longer to remain that stubborn.

"Aw, you're really hurting my feelings, honey. And I just thought that we could be friends... or even more than that", Aziraphale purrs into Crowley's ear, changing the angle of his fingers, making the redhead scream in sudden pleasure as he found his prostate. "You need this, eh? You want me to fuck you, don't you, Crowley?"

Hearing the way Aziraphale says his name, Crowley lets out a chocked moan. Yes, he wants the mafioso so bad - he _needs_ him.

"Tell me that you want me, honey", Aziraphale continues, still moving his fingers inside of the younger man. He has to tell him that he needs him; he can't hold back anymore.

"I... please, angel," Crowley whispers, desperately trying to control his breath.

"Aw, come on, my dear. You can do better than that. What do you want me to do?"

_I'm gonna kill him,_ Crowley thinks, but the urge to feel more of Aziraphale inside of him makes him forget that thought. "I... want you... to fuck me. P-Please, angel."

"With pleasure", the mafioso purrs in his ear, pulling his fingers back and making Crowley gasp as he feels the emptiness inside him.

But, in a matter of seconds, he feels Aziraphale moving behind him, grabbing his hips with a firm grip and pushing his cock inside.

"A-Ah! A-Aziraphale!", Crowley screams with pleasure as he feels how Aziraphale is filling him completely.

The blond chuckles darkly above him. "That's it, baby. Scream my name". And with that, he slowly starts thrusting inside Crowley, keeping a painfully slow pace.

"Y-You're still teasing me, eh?! Just move, for heaven's sake!", the Crowley whimpers, feeling how Aziraphale slaps him hard on his bottom and making him choke on the air. "I told you to stop giving me orders, sweetheart. So, shut your pretty mouth or I'll make you shut up."

With that, Aziraphale increases his pace, thrusting mercilessly into Crowley over and over again, causing the younger man to squirm under him as Aziraphale always hits the right spot.

"How does it feel, baby?", Aziraphale groans, tightening his grip on Crowley's hips as he keeps thrusting and thrusting, and every single one seems to be harder than the last.

"I-It feels... ah, it f-feels good, a-angel", the younger man whimpers as he grabs the blanket tighter.

"That's everything you have to say? You're disappointing me, honey", the mafioso says with faked disappointment, not slowing down his pace.

"A-All right! I-It feels amazing! P-Please just continue, angel! Don't stop."

Aziraphale grabs his hair, pulling his head slightly forward as he licks the skin at his pulse point. "Such a good boy... daddy's so proud of you."

Crowley curses himself in his mind that he just started to submit that easily but the feeling of the mafioso inside of him is simply too good.

"You're close, eh? I can feel you tighten around my cock, baby."

Yes, he is close - so fucking close because Aziraphale started to hit the right spot just from the beginning.

"Just let the feeling go... come for me, _Crowley_."

Hearing his name with Aziraphale's breathless and seductive voice is everything the younger man needs as he spills on the blanket beneath him, collapsing on the bed with a chocked moan. The blond thrusts a few more times into him and, finally, comes too with an animalistic groan.

A moment later, he gets off of Crowley, laying down on the other side of the bed and panting heavily. "I told you that you would beg me for more, eh?", Aziraphale purrs, putting an arm around Crowley and pulling him closer.

"You are such a bastard", the younger man merely says, but doesn't move away from Aziraphale's embrace.

They just lie there for a while, staring at the dark ceiling till the Aziraphale breaks the silence with a serious voice. "The things you… told me before we did this… do you… wanna tell me what or… who hurt you that much?"

Crowley knew Aziraphale was going to ask him this question sooner or later, but he couldn't stop the pain from coming back to his chest.

"I... it's", Crowley starts, trying to let his voice sound firm but fails miserably. "I had a finacé a couple of months ago. It… it was that kind of love that comes without warning and he had my heart before I was capable of saying no. It wasn't exactly love at first sight, but it was... more than that: it was familiarity. Two weeks after he asked me to marry him, I found out that he cheated on me with my best friend - on that day, I lost the only two people who were the most important to me. And I... I just couldn't stop loving him even after I broke up with him. It was just like there was a small part of me that is always going to have feelings for him."

Aziraphale listens carefully without interrupting him. "I'm going to kill that bastard. How dare he to..."

Crowley just shakes his head. "There'll be no need for that, angel. He and my former best friend died because of a car accident a couple of months ago. But I still miss them - missing him. I can't stop myself from checking my phone as soon as I wake up, hoping there is a message from him, even though that I know that he can't text me anymore."

"Crowley... I'm so sorry this happened to..."

But the younger man interrupts him again. "It doesn't matter anymore. If he would really have loved me, he wouldn't have cheated on me. So, I don't even know why I'm still caring."

"I'm still sorry though, Crowley", Aziraphale says seriously, making a short break before speaking again. "Hastur told me something earlier… that will make you think about something else: Gabriel invited us to dinner when we're done with business here."

Crowley immediately sits up, looking at the mafioso with disbelief. "Please tell me you're fucking kidding me, angel. I missed April Fool's day, eh?"

"I'm afraid I'm not kidding you, darling. Gabriel does this quite often after finishing business and we can't risk to lose him as a business partner", Aziraphale replies, turning around to look into Crowley's golden eyes.

"T-This fucking pervert flirted with me the whole time as I saw him the last time! He probably..."

But Aziraphale silences him by kissing him passionately. "I won't let him touch you. You're _mine_ and he will regret it if he even dares to think about touching you."

Crowley would like to believe him, would like to believe that the blond would be capable of protecting him, but life has taught him that things can change more quickly than you're able to stop them to do.

** TBC **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
